


Under His Robes

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have guessed that under all that dragon hide and leather, Charlie Weasley harbours a stocking fetish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Robes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written for Bring Back the Porn, 2009

Severus slipped the stocking over his toes, around his heel, and gently tugged it up his calf. When the silken hose had been settled around his thigh, securely attached to the green satin garter belt, he repeated the process with the other leg. Severus shivered, more at the chill dungeon air than the sensation of the hose against his pale skin – though that did add to the effect.

Once both stockings – seams perfectly aligned, naturally – were secured, Severus finished dressing. Layer by layer, button by button, by the time he was dressed in his usual black robes and black boots, nobody would guess at the sheer silk stockings he wore beneath. 

A pinch of Floo powder, and Severus arrived at his destination. The Leaky Cauldron was busy for a Wednesday evening; Severus bypassed the patrons at the bar and headed straight upstairs. Room ten was a standing reservation.

Severus whispered the password Charlie had sent, and the door opened with just a touch of his fingers to the knob. The only light in the room came from the fireplace, though it was partly blocked by the stocky body standing in front of it. 

Charlie murmured his name when Severus stood behind him, and laid a hand on one broad shoulder. Severus pulled, turning Charlie to face him. 

“Did you wear them?” Charlie asked, his voice low and husky in a way that made Severus’ cock stand at attention. “I found them in a little shop in Bucharest.”

Severus nodded, not trusting his voice. Charlie’s arousal was rolling off him in waves, and its effect on Severus was heady.

“Firewhisky?” Charlie offered, even as he poured himself a couple of fingers-worth over ice. 

Severus nodded again, and accepted the glass that Charlie levitated to him. He took a sip and set the drink on the mantel with a clink of ice cubes.

“I want to see them,” said Charlie. “I want to see _you_ in them.” Charlie set his own glass, now containing only ice cubes, on the mantel beside Severus’, and took a step towards him. He raised his hand to cup Severus’ cheek; the calluses that were evidence of long hours of hard labour were rough against Severus’ skin. He leant into Charlie’s hand a little, apparently the only encouragement the younger man required. Charlie pulled him in closer, and covered his lips in a searing kiss.

Severus licked at the seam of Charlie’s lips, darting his tongue inside when they opened. Charlie tasted of the firewhisky he’d drunk. Severus moaned and gripped Charlie’s hips, grinding his erection into the shorter man’s stomach. The firm length that pressed into Severus’ thigh coaxed another moan from his lips, and Severus manoeuvred them towards the bed.

Severus began unbuttoning his outer robes, but Charlie batted his fingers away, saying, “Let me.”

Severus lay back as Charlie whispered a spell that removed his clothing – except for the silk stockings and garter belt. “Impatient--” Charlie cut off the rest of Severus’ thought by engulfing his engorged prick to the root. He licked the fat vein on the underside, and swirled his tongue around the spongy head before once more burying his nose in the dark thatch of hair at its base. As he licked and sucked, he caressed Severus’ silk-clad calf, calluses snagging the whisper-thin material.

Too soon, Severus felt his bollocks tighten, and he put a hand on Charlie’s head to stop him. Charlie looked up at him, and then continued to lick and suck until Severus was shuddering his release down Charlie’s throat, Charlie’s name on his lips.

“ _Accio_ lubricant,” said Severus, and the brown glass jar he’d tucked into his robes smacked into his palm. He removed the stopper, and liberally coated his fingers with the slippery substance – his own concoction, designed to both soothe and titillate. Severus placed one stocking-clad foot on Charlie’s shoulder, and worked one, then two fingers into his anus, preparing himself to accept Charlie’s considerable girth.

Charlie’s brown eyes flashed as he reached for the jar of lubricant. He scooped up a dollop and coated his prick, which was already leaking copiously at the tip. He placed Severus’ other foot on his shoulder, and tucked a pillow under Severus’ hips.

Severus felt the blunt head of Charlie’s cock at his entrance and shifted his hips slightly, pushing against it. Charlie thrust his hips, just a little, enough to push the head inside. Severus braced his hands against the headboard, pushing, wanting to take Charlie deeper.

“Now,” Severus urged.

Charlie snapped his hips, filling Severus’ channel in a single thrust. Severus clenched his inner muscles, eliciting a groan from Charlie, who pulled out nearly the whole way before thrusting in again; setting a slow rhythm that hit his prostate with each stroke.

Severus shifted, and hooked his silk-clad feet around Charlie’s neck, taking him in even deeper. Charlie grasped Severus’ ankle and pressed a kiss to the sole of Severus’ foot – all without breaking his rhythm.

“Gods… Severus…” panted Charlie. “So… close!”

Charlie’s thrusts became erratic, and Severus saw stars as Charlie’s cock hit his prostate with surprising efficiency. Moments later, he came, spurting his release between them, coating his chest, Charlie’s chest, and the stockings in sticky seed. Charlie soon followed, shuddering and collapsing atop Severus.

Charlie shifted and cast a quick _Scourgify_ on them, before settling in beside Severus on the bed. 

“Nice stockings,” said Charlie when his breathing had settled into a more sedate pace. 

“I never would have guessed that under all that dragon hide and leather, Charlie Weasley harboured a stocking fetish,” commented Severus.

“Only when you’re wearing them,” replied Charlie. “Only when you’re wearing them.”


End file.
